Looks Like Someone Else Will Have Her
by AnnaTW
Summary: At the end of Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, what i imagined happen. Jack/Gwen


**Follow off straight from Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, a scene that happened in my head, been thinking about this possible story for a while now and so thought I'd share it with everyone. Just to let everyone know, I love Ianto and will miss him, but my passion has been and will always be Jack and Gwen.**

**I, unfortunately, do not own anything.**

Jack turned around and stared at his team, who had stopped and were waiting for orders, Jack sighed ''Right Tosh I need you to make sure that family get retconned and we get a cover story sorted, Ianto I need you to help Tosh and then clear up any mess John left behind and Owen you need to sort your wound out'' Jack finished with pointing at Owen's bleeding hip.

''And me?'' Jack turned and saw Gwen standing at his side.

''Well you, Miss. Cooper, can keep me company in getting this sports car back to its rightful owner'' Jack smiled down at her, thinking this would also give them a chance to sort out their issues, why was she marrying Rhys?!

Jack heard Gwen mumble ''Fine!'' under her breathe, he could tell she wasn't up for a chat; Gwen was still annoyed that Jack just waltzed back in to their lives, thinking everything would be dandy.

''Okay, us three are going to head off now, you two behave'' Tosh broke the tension, whilst ushering Owen and Ianto off in to the SUV.

Once sat in the car and belted up, Jack thought he'd start to try and sort things out ''Gwen,'' his voice broke her trance, she stared at him ''I was just going to ask... ask about what happened earlier?''

''What happened earlier Jack? It seemed fine, nothing out of the ordinary'' Gwen quickly said, she wanted to just brush the subject off; she was engaged because no one else wants her... right?

''Gwen, I know you felt it too, why are you marrying Rhys?'' Jack cut her off again before she started making up excuses. ''And don't even say it's because no one else would have you because you know that's not true'' Jack said this as they pulled into the owner's driveway; they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

Gwen got out of the car, she couldn't think of anything to say, why was she marrying Rhys? Wasn't she supposed to say it's because she loves him, but for some reason, she couldn't say it. Jack caught her up and stood in front of her, Gwen stopped in her tracks.

''Jack! You know what it is? Huh? You just walked back in and started bossing us about again like you hadn't done anything wrong. You left us, after a completely mad, crazy, terrifying experience. Cardiff was in bits and so was I, I'd only just got you back and then you ran away. I was torn up.'' With that she huffed and walked off towards the hub.

* * *

Jack kept a safe distance from Gwen on the walk back, it was only 5minutes, he didn't realise he'd hurt her so bad. She had the team and she had Rhys, it must be important, this thought put a smile on his face. He quickly took it off her face so that Gwen wouldn't think he wasn't taking this seriously. They ended up back in front of the water tower.

Jack caught up with her and before she went too far, he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. They were closer than then he had anticipated them to be. ''I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I...'' Jack didn't know what to say, how could he make it better?

''It killed me. When you said you were engaged to Rhys.'' She was a bit shocked by his sudden movements, but she listened none the less, very conscious of how close they were. ''You know I would have you, any day of the week and I would happily make you mine'' he smiled down at her ''but like I said, you have to have a life outside of Torchwood because I want you to be happy and have someone to have children with, and someone to grow old with.''

''As much as I'd love to provide that for you Gwen, I can't. I ran off to the doctor to get that fixed, so I could maybe be with you... if you wanted it, but as you could tell from tonight's events, I'm still broken.'' Gwen had always thought Jack had a soft spot for her and she'd always wanted him, but never love.

''Why can you date Ianto and not me?'' Gwen asked. Jack was a little taken back, he'd just pretty much confessed his love to her and she was asking about Ianto?

''Like you said 'date' I can date him, but it's never going to be love Gwen, I'm not going to have a family with him. I can only cope with loving one Welsh person, that's bad enough.'' Gwen playfully slapped him on the arm and they both chuckled. They stopped and stared in to each other's eyes.

''You're gorgeous, funny, intelligent and gorgeous... did I already say that?'' Jack smiled down at her again ''No one else will have you? What are you on about you daft woman?'' Gwen suddenly grabbed the lapels of Jack's coat and pulled him to her, they're bodies touching. They're lips so close; she rested her forehead against his.

''Jack you're aggravating, unreliable and completely arrogant, so why the hell do I love you so much?'' and with that Gwen brushed her lips on to Jacks. It was gentle, full of the love they shared. They pulled apart, but they kept their foreheads touching.

''Oh god, what am I going to do with you now'' Gwen asked to herself more than Jack, yet he answered.

''We could date, maybe get married, have kids and hopefully, we'll grow old together'' Gwen thread her hands through his hair and move her lips onto his once more, smiling into the kiss. She had one last thought... looks like someone else would have her.

**Well another crack at a story, not sure how this one turned out. I'm trying to think of stories that could happen between episodes, places where people don't usually pick to write from. I hope it's not too bad, please let me know.**


End file.
